Home
by the frozen cherry
Summary: Someone Rachel never expected to see, appears at the stage door of theatre. What will this mean for Rachel? PUCKLEBERRY
1. Chapter 1

Rachel could not believe she was here, Broadway. She was currently signing playbills at the stage door of the theatre. It was her final night playing Maria in the Broadway revival of 'The Sound of Music', the role in which she had won a Tony award. One to add the other Tony she had won as Maria in 'West Side Story' a role, she had won straight out of Julliard.

Now here she was; five years on Broadway, eight years in New York, coming to an end. She was not moving onto another show after this, or a film role, she was leaving the big apple for good and moving back home. Back to Lima. The reason for this was that Rachel was finally getting married to her very patient fiancée of four years, Noah, who had waited many years for her to achieve her dreams. They were now moving back, to be closer to their respective families, to get married and hopefully have a family. Something both wanted but decided that New York was not the best place to raise a family.

She was not really sad. Yes, she was leaving the city of her dreams, but she had achieved her dream. She one of the most successful actresses Broadway had seen in years, having appeared in several musicals from 'MAMMA MIA' to 'Wicked'. However now she was starting a new dream. Broadway was getting even more competitive, younger actresses were appearing and snapping at Rachel's heels. Her understudies always watched her, waiting for her to get injured or ill, something which never happened. It was almost as bad as when members of the glee club competed for the the solo at Nationals- which Rachel eventually got.

She also had a very successful album under her belt, produced by her best friend's husband, Blaine. Kurt, her best friend from high school, had also made it to New York, pursuing his dream to make it as a fashion designer and had got married to Blaine whom he had been in a relationship with longer than She had been with Noah. His big break had come when he had dressed Rachel for her first Tony award ceremony, that stunning navy blue and sliver dress and caused hundreds of orders fly in. She would miss Kurt, but even big fashion designers had to come home eventually.

Noah was now waiting back in her dressing room, packing all her things away and grading papers, while she signed the never ending supply of play bills and autograph books. Word had got round that this was Rachel Berry's last Broadway performance for a while and her last performance had been completely sold out. Noah, or Puck as he had been known at high school, had managed to get into NYU to study maths. Who knew it, but Puck was a wiz at maths, that's how he got away with sleeping in the nurses office during that lesson throughout high school. He then had spent the years in New York, teaching maths and running glee clubs in schools round New York. He also wrote songs on the side, a couple even went on Rachel's album, including a duet with her which managed to place well in the charts. Noah had now got a job back at William McKinley High School and he started in the new semester, which started in the beginning of September, two months away.

'Miss Berry' came a small voice, which jogged Rachel out of her signature writing autopilot 'please could you sign this for me?'

'Of course sweetie' Rachel replied. She always paid particular attention to her younger fans, who knows, they could be the future of Broadway who could be inspired by her. 'Who do I make it to?' she asked, looking at the girl. She was quite small, with dark blond curls framing her small heart shaped face, her big hazel eyes stared up at Rachel in awe.

'Beth Corcoran'


	2. Chapter 2

Beth Corcoran.'

'Beth?' Rachel choked out in shock.

This was the daughter Noah and Quinn gave up for adoption ten years ago. The girl Shelby had adopted to replace Rachel.

She was still staring up at her.

'Well, that's a nice name.' Rachel remarked, recovering. What was Beth doing here? Was Shelby, Rachel's biological mom, also here as well? Did she know who Rachel was?

'How did you like the performance?' she asked the girl, quickly signing the playbill and looking around. She couldn't see any parent figure around. It seemed that Beth was the last fan standing outside the stage door.

'I really enjoyed it, Miss,' came Beth's eager reply. She could not believe that she was standing here talking to the famous Rachel Berry!

'Please, call me Rachel,' she smiled. 'Miss Berry makes me feel old! Who did you come with?' It's quite late and I'm sure they'll be worried about you?'

'I came with Mrs Frost.'

'Mrs Frost?'

'My social worker.' Rachel looked puzzled. Social worker? Where was Shelby? 'You see, my mom died six months ago, but she promised me we could come and see one of your shows,' Beth carried on, not noticing Rachel's curiosity levels rising. 'I was jealous of her because she had seen all your others and I had heard how good your performances were and...' Beth trailed off, now noticing Rachel's blank eyes. 'Miss - Rachel, are you okay?' she asked.

'I'm fine, Beth' Rachel replied, her head full of questions. Shelby was dead. Her mother had passed away and she had never known. Shelby had seen all Rachel's shows. What had she thought of them? Why did she not try to find Rachel in New York? Where was Beth staying now?

'Let me take you back to Miss Frost,' she said to the small child. 'The theatre is quite dark and I'd hate for you to get lost.'

She took Beth's hand and led her through the theatre to the main grand foyer, where a smartly-dressed middle aged woman was waiting.

'Elizabeth! Where have you been?' she asked angrily. 'I was really worried about you!'

'I'm sorry, Mrs Frost.' Beth replied. 'I just had to get my playbill signed.'

Rachel smiled at this comment. It reminded her of what she had been like at ten years old. She could also see some of Noah's stubborness coming through in Beth's voice.

'I'm really sorry for holding her up, Mrs Frost,' Rachel added to the conversation. 'I'm Rachel Berry.'

'Rachel Berry,' she echoed, blindly. Then comprehension dawned on her. 'Your performance tonight was astounding! Sorry for not recognising you there. It's just you look so much like the late Mrs Corcoran, Elizabeth's mother.'

'That's because -,' Rachel took a deep breath before continuing, '- I'm her biological daughter.'

There was silence, a long pause, and then Beth exclaimed excitedly, 'Daughter? Does that make you my sister? Does that mean that I get to live with you in New York?' She started bouncing up and down.

'I'm afraid, Beth,' Mrs Frost answered kindly, putting a protective arm around her, trying to calm her down, ' that because you were adopted by Shelby Corcoran, Miss Berry bares no relation to you really, especially since she has never lived with you or had any contact with you until now.'

Rachel felt a stab of pity for the child stood in front of her. She had lost so much, just raised her hopes and now had them immediately squashed.

'Mrs Frost,' Rachel began, 'I've always considered Beth my sister, ever since I found out that my mother had adopted her.'

'That is all very well, Miss Berry, but that would not hold in court. Now, if you excuse me, Beth needs to go back to the hotel. It's getting late and we have one more day in New York tomorrow before we fly back home. The best thing you can hope for is that Beth gets fostered quickly when we get back to Lima.'

And with that, Mrs Frost began to lead a clearly upset Beth out of the theatre doors. Beth was crying; she nearly had a family again but was still so far from it. Mrs Frost was nice, but she hated staying in care. She was looked after well enough, but she missed a sense of home and family.

'Wait, please!' Rachel shouted running after them. 'Would it help if I said I was engaged to Beth's biological father?'

Mrs Frost looked stunned, as did Beth. 'I'm engaged to Noah Puckerman, her biological father, and we will be moving back to Lima next week.'

'Well, that changes everything...' Mrs Frost started.

'Look, it's getting late, and Beth needs some sleep and I've just had a tiring show. Have my card and call me tomorrow and we can discuss this important issue at a better time than 11 o'clock at night.' Rachel said rapidly, handing over her card and glancing at her watch - Noah would be wondering where she was. 'I know my fiancée - her father - would want to meet her.'

With that, Rachel disappeared back into the safety and warmth of the theatre, watching as Mrs Frost and Beth hailed a bright yellow taxi, which would take them back to the hotel and wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everyone who had read, alerted and reviewed. It means a lot to me!<em>

_Glee does not belong to me :(  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Beth could not believe she was standing here, outside Rachel Berry's penthouse apartment. When she woke up in the hotel room this morning, she truly believed that the events of the previous evening were nothing but a dream. Rachel Berry being her sister, being engaged to her real father, stuff like that was not possible. However suddenly, Mrs Frost came into the room, just coming off the phone to Rachel, telling Beth to hurry, since they were meeting Rachel and her fiancée in just over an hour.

Beth was really excited but nervous at the same time; she dressed carefully, wanting to make a good impression on her newly discovered sister and father. Her _father. _She had loved growing up with Shelby her Mom. She took her shopping, taught her to sing and dance and played with her but she missed having a father figure in her life. To teach her how to ride a bike, throw a ball, she felt like she had missed the chance to be a daddy's girl a person to escape to when Mom was annoyed or upset. She had needed someone to hold her hand when Mom was ill, to tell her everything was going to be ok.

Mrs Frost rang the bell and they waited. Finally the door opened and revealed the Broadway superstar Rachel Berry, dressed in jeans and an oversized jumper, her hair thrown up into a messy bun, stray tendrils framing her face.

'Come in, come in' she said, welcoming them into the apartment and ushering them into the sitting area. 'Sorry about the mess' she added 'we've just started packing away our belongings. After five years in an apartment you accumulate so much junk! We've just been packing away the music room, it's such a shame we have to leave the piano behind, but I'm sure we will find another in Lima'. She rambled on as she sat down in the sofa opposite them.

Rachel looked at the woman and child in front of her, properly looked at them. It had been dark in the theatre last night and she had not really registered Beth's appearance; she was the perfect mix of Quinn and Noah. She had Quinn's face, but Noah's eyes and a perfect blend of their hair colours. Beth's hair was a light brown, a mix of Quinn's blond and Noah's dark brown. Currently she was twirling a strand around her finger, gazing around the room. Mrs Frost on the other hand was sitting up straight, in a business like fashion, with her briefcase on the floor by her feet.

There was suddenly a large crash from somewhere in the apartment, followed by a muttering of curses, which caused the three females to jump. 'Noah!' Rachel shouted 'Noah, please be careful with my Barbra Collection! Come here and greet our guests, we can finish packing later'.

With great anticipation Beth listened impatiently to the heavy footfalls which made their way towards them and then Noah Puckerman appeared in the doorway.

'Good morning ladies' he said before sitting down next to his soon-to-be wife.

Beth could not believe it, this man now sitting opposite her, was her father, and she shared half of her DNA with this man.

* * *

><p>When Rachel first told him what had happened outside the theatre last night, he thought she had gone mad, her brain had finally be frazzled under the hot stage lights and was making it all up. However she finally persuaded him that, Beth really had been there and more importantly Beth needed them.<p>

'_Babe, are you sure you want to do this?' he asked her 'Beth is the one Shelby replaced you with, Do you really want to live with her?'_

'_Of course I want to do this Noah' came Rachel's confident reply and bright smile. Whatever that woman says, you know I've always considered Beth my sister. Besides my feelings aside, Noah she's your daughter, the daughter you regret giving up ten years ago, now you can have a second chance to be in her life. Noah she needs us. She has just lost her Mom and from what it sounds like has no other family; we could give her a home. This is not just about you and me; this is about Beth and what we can do for her.'_

'_You're sure?' he asked_

'_100%, it's not right to abandon her, you should have seen her eyes when I announced that I was not only her sister but engaged to her biological father, they lit up. They lit up with such hope, it was beautiful. She should come and live with us now. Aside from Quinn, who is quite settled in her perfect life, back in Lima, we are her only family.'_

'_Then we tell that Mrs Frost woman that Beth will be staying with us from now on' Noah stated strongly, wrapping his arms around his small fiancée and kissing the top of her head. _

Now Beth was actually here sitting right in front of him. Noah did not want anyone to know this but he was scared. Doubts filled his head: would she like him, would he be a good father? He had never really had a father figure growing up, his father had left when he was six and his sister, Eden, just a baby.

'Hi Beth' he said, somewhat shakily 'I'm...Noah'; he did not know whether she wanted call him Dad yet.

'Hi' she whispered back, shrinking back into the cushions of the plush sofa. Noah could sense that Rachel and the woman sitting next to Beth wanted to discuss business, something he knew would be incredibly boring, both for him and Beth.

'Do you want to come and help me out the back, Beth?' he asked 'if that is ok?' he added as an afterthought, looking at Mrs Frost for confirmation. Both Mrs Frost and Beth nodded and she shyly took Noah's hand as he led her to the music room, a haven for Broadway lovers, such as Beth.

With the departure of the reunited father and daughter, Rachel and Mrs Frost began to discuss the details of having Beth live with them. Rachel sighed heavily as Mrs Frost opened her black leather brief case on the low coffee table in front of her and began to extract many written documents from within in, she could tell it was going to be a long morning.


	4. Chapter 4

'Bye Beth' Noah said, standing at the doorway of the apartment 'you just give us a call when you are all packed up and we'll come round and pick all your stuff up. Then we'll go out for lunch' he said glancing at his fiancée.

'Yeah that sounds like a good idea, Noah' Rachel remarked in agreement 'I don't think I'm quite up to cooking yet!' she said gesturing to the organised mess which filled their apartment. 'What do you think Beth?'

'That sounds great!' replied Beth excitedly. She could not believe she was staying with them for the rest of the week before they moved back to their home town of Lima. They actually wanted her to stay with them, even though she knew it was not a good time for them, she had the potential to get in the way, they were welcoming her into their family. A smile formed on her face, a family and a home. 'See you soon Rachel, Dad!' Then she turned and hurried down the stairs of the apartment block with Mrs Frost, leaving very happy couple behind.

'Did you hear what she said Rach?' Noah asked grinning 'She called me Dad!'

'I heard Noah' she answered also smiling. She had known how much Noah wanted to be a dad to Beth and how heartbroken he had been to give up. Now she was back in their lives for good. 'Come on, I need help sorting out the spare room, so Beth can stay there for this week.'

'Right' Noah replied. To say he was very happy was an understatement, he could not put his joy into words. His baby was staying with them, hopefully permanently. Rachel had sorted it all out with Mrs Frost. Beth would stay with them this week before they all move back to Lima, a sort of test run. Then when they ahd moved and settled, they would have to sort out Beth's living arrangements through the courts, however Mrs Frost said she could see no reason why Beth would not be allowed to live with them. Noah felt that the only hard thing would be telling Quinn.

Quinn was also living in Lima, having married Sam straight out of college. She was now an elementary school teacher and had a little girl two years ago called Aimee. Rachel, Noah and Quinn had all developed a strong friendship during senior year and they had kept in touch after graduating High School. Quinn would have to know about Beth. Lima was a small town, where nothing could stay secret for long, especially when Noah and Sam would be working together – Sam was WMHS' football coach. Yes, it would be better to tell it to her face, rather down the phone or worse, Quinn finding out via someone else. Going only on what he had discovered about Beth in the two hours, he could sense she would want to ask about and meet her biological mother. She was very inquisitive, asking Noah about nearly every CD, Playbill or piece of sheet music in the music room. They did not get much packed away, but Noah could not resist answering his daughter's eager questions.

* * *

><p>'...and then Rachel stood on the stage and belted out flawlessly, without much practise, <em>Don't Rain on My Parade'. <em>Noah was telling Beth about the Glee club's first experience of nationals.

'Wow' Beth turned to Rachel who was sitting next to her in the booth, in the local diner where they were eating lunch. 'You really did that? That song is so hard!'

'Well Beth' Rachel replied smiling 'Your Dad forgot to tell you that I had been practising that solo since I was four.'

'Mom said you needed to be really good to sing Barbra' Beth commented playing with the end of her straw, 'she used to hum all her songs under her breath'

'Well the first time I met Shelby, she sang Barbra' Rachel said putting her arm around Beth and gave a comforting sweeze, 'I was hiding at the back of the rival team's auditorium, spying on them for regionals. Then their coach, Shelby, came onto the stage and sang _Funny Girl. _She was amazing' Rachel commented, smiling. Whatever her Mother had done to Rachel, there was no denying that she was an amazing singer.

'Come on let's get back to the apartment' Noah announced to the girls 'Beth, I'm sure Rach is dying to show you around the flat and show you pictures of our new home back in Lima'

* * *

><p>'So this is the front room, bathroom, kitchen, mine and Noah's bedroom...' Rachel said to Beth holding Beth's hand and dragging her around the apartment, giving her a quick tour. She then carefully opened the spare bedroom door and led Beth in '...and this is your room Beth while we live here'. It was quite a small room with a single bed in the corner. A cupboard was against the opposite wall and there was an empty bookcase next to it. The floor was covered with boxes, filled with assorted items. 'Is this OK?' Rachel asked hesitantly 'I'm sorry about all the boxes on the floor, it's just we have been using this room as storage space since we don't normally have people staying over' she added apologetically.<p>

'Oh, Rachel it's great!' Beth exclaimed, throwing her arms around her older sister. Beth moved into the room, carefully stepping over the boxes and sat down on the bed, looking around her new bedroom. She was so glad that she did not have to share a room with anyone anymore. She had to share one with two other girls in the home she was staying in. They were not really cruel to Beth, but she felt that she never had a sense of privacy when she was there and some of her possessions seemed to go mysteriously missing.

'I'm glad you like it' Rachel replied moving to sit next to her 'when we move into our new house in Lima, we'll make sure your room is nice. It will be bigger than this one!' Rachel promised her sister. 'Look I've got a picture of the house on my phone, what you think?'

* * *

><p>Beth had gone to bed early, the exciting day had worn her out and she was tired. Rachel and Noah were currently curled up on the sofa in front of the TV, watching RENT-Rachel's choice. Rachel's head was on Noah's lap and he was casually stroking her hair.<p>

Suddenly they heard a cry, Noah and Rachel immediately jumped of the sofa and headed to Beth's room.

'Beth, are you OK?' Noah asked racing over to the crying child, holding her to his chest and stroking her hair, in the same gentle manner he had just been doing to Rachel's.

'Sorry, nightmare' Beth replied somewhat shakily 'I was alone, everyone had abandoned me.'

'Beth sweetie, look at me' Rachel said gently 'Beth I promise you that you will never be abandoned again, Noah and I are here now, you are family and we will never leave you'

'Never?'

'Never, I promise.'

'I just miss my Mom, she used to sing to me before I went to sleep, she had been doing as long as I can remember, even when she was ill, she still whispered it to me and now I'm never going to hear her voice again. She made all the bad dreams disapear.' Beth broke down again.

'shhhh Beth, it will be OK, give me a second' Rachel said, before standing up and hurrying out of the room, leaving the crying child with her father. She reappeared a few minutes later with her ipod and speakers in hand. 'Will this be alright?' she asked Beth as she plugged in the machine and pressed play. The opening phrase of a well know song, came quietly out of the speakers.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by..._

'Is that Mom?'

'Yes' replied Rachel 'It's Mom.'

'Thanks so much Rach, Dad. I think I'll be able to get to sleep now.'

'Well sleep well, Beth' Noah said kissing his daughter tenderly on the forehead.

'Yes, have a goodnight's sleep' Rachel added smoothing Beth's covers. 'We have a busy day tomorrow.'

* * *

><p><em>Hi! thanks to everyone who has been alerting, reading and reviewing. <em>

_Sorry for not updating, had little writers block with this chapter, which has now finally cleared!_

_I hope you liked, more members of New Directions will be appearing soon! _

_Please if you have the time please leave a review!_

_Thanks again!~Cherry :D  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Beth was yawning over her cereal, it was her second morning living with Rachel and Noah. The previous day had been spent helping the two continue to pack up their apartment. While emptying out the bottom of a cupboard she had discovered Noah and Rachel's old high school photos and copies of the school yearbook-the Thunderclap. Upon making this discovery she had delighted in looking at pictures of a younger Noah and Rachel and the rest of their glee club. There was one person in particular who caught her eye:

* * *

><p>'<em>Rach' Beth called out to her sister, flicking through the pages of an album. <em>

'_What Beth?' asked Rachel running her hand through her hair as she entered Beth's room. Beth was currently sitting in the middle of her bed, surrounded by old photo albums and books._

'_Who's this?'Beth asked pointing at a blonde girl who was in the glee photo, standing next to Noah. 'She looks like me.'_

'_Beth' Rachel replied, sitting down next to her younger sister, 'That is Quinn Fabray, your birth mom.'_

'_My birth mom?'_

'_Yes'_

'_She looks so pretty' Beth said looking closer at the picture. _

'_You're in that photo as well you know' Rachel added_

'_Where?' _

_You're that little bump right there' and she pointed to the bump in Quinn's gold dress. 'That photo was taken at our first regionals performance, very significant for you.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because this photo was taken on your birthday!' Rachel exclaimed laughing slightly 'Quinn's water broke and she went into labour right after we came of stage. It was at this performance that Mom decided to adopt you'_

'_How come?'_

_Rachel looked down sadly 'as you know she coached the rival glee team, anyway she decided that she had missed her chance to be a parent to me and you were her second chance. I think it was good for Noah and Quinn because they knew who was adopting you, and they knew she would really look after you'_

'_Why did they give me up?' Beth asked, a small tear trickling down her face._

'_Because they loved you' Rachel replied simply, before standing up and exiting the room, leaving a puzzled Beth to her thoughts._

* * *

><p>'So how do you feel about getting out of this apartment, and coming to my wedding dress fitting today?' Rachel asked Beth.<p>

'That sounds great!' Beth said excitedly shovelling some more cereal into her mouth, excited to see her sister's dress. 'Will Dad be coming?' she asked.

'No!' Rachel replied standing up collecting the empty cereal bowls and placing them in the dishwasher, 'he will not be seeing my dress until the day!'

'What aren't I allowed to see babe?' Noah asked walking into the small kitchen.

'My dress.'

'Ah, The DRESS' Noah replied 'the one Kurt's designing, right?

'Yes, and Beth is coming with me to my fitting today'

'Are you sure that's going to be OK?' Noah asked glancing at Beth, who was hovering at the kitchen doorway, 'he could tell everyone, before we do and then who knows what will happen if they find out.'

'I'll swear Kurt to secrecy, blackmail him if I have to, besides Beth has to come with me!'

'Why?' asked Beth curiously

'Because, I want you to be one of my bridesmaids of course!' Rachel replied hugging the astonished ten year old.

'Really Rachel?' Beth asked looking up at her sister.

'Of course Beth' Rachel replied before releasing her from the tight hug. 'Now go and get ready quickly, I can't possibly turn up late for an appointment with Mr Kurt Hummel!

* * *

><p>Beth stared out of the window of the yellow taxi which was taking her and her sister to Kurt Hummel's apartment. Beth was really excited; this whole week was getting better and better. Living with her real father and sister had been slightly odd at first but she had been determined to make it work. She had never seen a place like New York before; she had only ever lived in Lima and had not really travelled that much apart from one holiday, when her Mom took her to Disney Land Florida. Beth smiled, that had been a good holiday. It contained some of her more happy memories of her Mom: Mom smiling and laughing with Mickey Mouse, Mom with ice cream on her nose and Mom screaming as Beth made her go on a scary rollercoaster. The last holiday before Mom had got ill. Beth tried to push the negative thoughts; she was in New York, about to meet a famous up-and-coming fashion designer and was going to be a bridesmaid. The taxi finally reached its destination, another apartment block. Beth held Rachel's hand and was led into the building and into an elevator. With a 'ding' it reached its final destination, the top floor. The doors opened and Beth and Rachel entered a luxurious penthouse.<p>

'Kurt I'm here!' Rachel called out into the apartment, 'look I'm even early!'

'Wow' Beth whispered looking around the plush room. It was stylish sophisticated and very modern. One wall was entirely made of glass, from which the view was spectacular, it looked out all over New York, she could see the empire state building in one direction and the Statue of Liberty, a small speck in the distance. It was a truly breathtaking room.

'Well hello sweetie!' Kurt exclaimed running into the room and hugging Rachel, he took a step back and looked Rachel up and down, 'well diva don't you look good' he said twirling her around.

'Kurt stop that!' Rachel said laughing 'look I've brought someone with me who I would like you to meet' and she pulled out Beth who was hiding quietly behind her, slightly over whelmed by the exuberant man.

'Well who is this?' Kurt asked turning his attention to the small girl.

'This is Beth' Rachel replied 'Kurt, Beth, Beth, Kurt' she said as she gestured between them.

'Is this Beth, as in Beth, Beth?' Kurt asked looking slightly shocked, analysing Beth.

'You mean as in, Noah and Quinn's Beth, my little sister Beth? Then yes.'

'But I thought she was with Shelby? Kurt asked showing them into the room and gesturing for them to sit down on the sofa while he took the leather armchair in the corner 'what is she doing here?'

'She is now living with Noah and me', Kurt gave her a questioning glance 'Shelby passed away six months ago'.

'Oh' replied Kurt 'I'm so sorry sweetie' he said turning to Beth.

'Beth's going to be one of my bridesmaids' Rachel said, changing the subject.

'That's going to be lovely!' exclaimed Kurt. 'Now we'll discuss Beth's dress after we have fitted yours, come on Beth' he said to the girl 'let me show you your sister's dress!' Then he stood up and gestured for the sister's to follow him into his studio.

* * *

><p>'So what do you think?' Kurt asked Rachel who was standing up and looking at herself in the mirror.<p>

'I love it Kurt!' she replied smoothing down the dress, as she admired it from different angles. 'You are a genius!'

'What do you think Beth?' asked Kurt

'It looks amazing' Beth replied, in awe at the dress Rachel was now wearing. It was a stunning strapless concoction of smooth flowing chiffon with sliver beading around the top and waist. It was simply breathtaking.

'I thought flowers in your hair to match the flowers in your bridesmaid's hair and your bouquet' Kurt added.

'Sounds perfect' Rachel replied smiling happily, she knew Noah was going to love this dress.

'Right onto the all important bridesmaid's dresses' Kurt announced when they had finished helping Rachel out of the dress. 'So this is Eden's dress' he said as he pulled out a design from his briefcase and set it on the coffee table for the two girls to admire.

'Eden?' Beth asked

'Eden, Noah's sister, your aunty' Rachel answered 'its good Kurt, I know she'll like it, I'm not sure about the colour though, I don't think Noah wants any pink near the wedding!'

'Oh' replied Kurt 'how about this?' he asked pulling out the colour swatch and pointing at a patch of lilac.

'Perfect!'

'Now I was thinking that I'll make Beth's dress a bigger version of Aimee's, which looks like this'. Kurt pulled out a design. It was a simple a-line dress, which fell just below the knees.

'Looks good Kurt' Rachel commented 'though it would be great if you could make it the same colour as my dress but with the sash the same colour as Eden's'

'Ok diva' Kurt replied jotting down her requests 'what do you think Beth?'

'I'm not going to look like a puff ball?' she asked

'No!' Kurt replied, his hands held up in the air in horror, at the very thought of one of his creations looking like that.

* * *

><p>'Thanks Kurt so much for doing this' Rachel said, as they were leaving the apartment, 'I'll see you tomorrow?'<p>

'Yes' replied the designer 'and you'd better tell me and Mercedes all about...' and he jerked his head in Beth's direction.

'Kurt' Rachel said urgently 'you have to swear you won't mention that Beth is with us, until we have told _her_.'

'I swear Rach' Kurt replied, understanding the _her_ in question, hugging the diva one last time before they entered the lift.

'What are you doing tomorrow?' a curious Beth asked Rachel as they headed back to the apartment.

'Helping Kurt model his latest range of clothes' replied Rachel 'while I'm still in New York and still relatively famous!'

'So what will I be doing?'

'Well, I thought it would be good to have a father-daughter day with your Dad' Rachel proposed, 'you know get to know him better and spend some time with him, without me around.'

Beth smiled, she was looking forward to tomorrow already.

* * *

><p><em>Hi thanks for reading this story, I hope you liked this chapter!<em>

_I am English and have unfortunately never been to New York, so I am sorry if some of my descriptions are unrealistic. _

_I don't own glee :(  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

'So Beth what would you like to do today?' Noah asked. Rachel had left early in the morning for her photo shoot, leaving the two for their father and daughter day.

'I don't know' Beth replied 'can't we just hang out, get to know each other?'

'That sounds good' Noah said smiling at his daughter. He could not believe his baby was so beautiful and so big. He could not believe it was just over ten years ago he was saying goodbye to her and the hospital.

'Why am I called Beth?' Beth suddenly asked, jolting her father from his thoughts.

'Because I liked the name' Noah replied

'You named me then?'

'Well I guess it was during a Glee rehearsal and that previous night I had been looking up names for you, anyway I sang a song to you and your biological mom Quinn, in the hope that she would like it. Anyway unfortunately we had to give you up, but I insisted with Shelby that you had to be called Beth. The name just fitted you'

'Which song? Beth asked curiously, sitting down on the sofa 'can you sing it to me?'

'Wait a sec...' Noah hurried out to get his guitar 'It's _Beth _by Kiss' he announced looking tenderly at his daughter. He began to play, strumming his old faithful guitar softly. He then started to sing:

_Beth I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now._

_Me and the boys are playing, and we just can't find the sound._

_Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you._

_I think I hear them calling, Oh Beth what can I do?_

_Beth what can I do?_

_You say you feel so empty, that our house just ain't our home._

_I'm always somewhere else, and you're always there alone._

_Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you._

_I think I hear them calling, Oh Beth what can I do?_

_Beth what can I do?_

_Beth I know you're lonely, and I hope you'll be alright._

_'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night._

_All night._

'That was amazing' Beth said after her father had finished playing the song.

'You liked it?'

'Loved it! Thank you for playing to me.' Beth replied before hugging her father. She breathed his scent in. She finally had a father and it felt wonderful. 'I've always wanted to play the guitar' she remarked' looking at the instrument which was now lying on the carpet.

'Really?'

'Yeah, I've always loved its sound, but Mom never let me have lessons. Don't get me wrong, I love playing the piano, but I love the guitar and you just play so well.

'Well then Beth' Noah said standing to his feet 'we're going to get you a guitar today and then I'll teach you how to play.'

'You will?' Beth replied in amazement, following her father out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>'So Miss Berry' Kurt said leaning over the coffee table at the cafe nearest his headquarters where the shoot had been taking place. 'Tell us' he gestured between himself and Mercedes, who was now a successful photographer also living in New York, 'what has happened this week, suddenly Beth seems to be living with you.'<p>

'Beth?' Mercedes screamed loudly

'Shhhh!' Rachel said as all the other occupants of the cafe turned to look at the trio who were sitting in the corner. 'Yes Beth' she said in response to Mercedes question.

'How come?' she asked turning to Kurt.

'I have no idea' he replied taking a sip from his cappuccino. 'All I know is that yesterday she turned up at her dress fitting-which by the way, looks fabulous- with a small shy Beth in tow. All I could gather was that Diva here wanted Beth as a bridesmaid and Beth herself was not living with Shelby, but with Rach and Puck.'

'Shelby is dead' Rachel stated sadly 'that's why Beth is now living with us.'

'But how did you find her?' Mercedes asked

'She found us'; Kurt and Mercedes gave her a questioning glance. 'Look I'll tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone else that Beth is with us. No one back in Lima knows and we want to tell them when we get back.'

Kurt and Mercedes nodded, eager to hear the story which the small Diva was about to tell.

'Well it started last Saturday at my final performance...'

* * *

><p>'No Beth, you position your fingers like that' Noah patiently instructed<p>

'Like this?' Beth asked her father. They were now sitting under a big tree in central park, with guitars on their laps. Noah was trying to teach Beth some basic chords. Beth strummed the strings, a painful clashing sound was emitted. 'I can't get this!'

'Come on Beth you, can do this!' Noah said encouragingly 'put you first finger slightly higher...yep right there...now try'

Beth tried again, 'yes I did it!'

'See I told you, you could do it!'

'Thanks Dad, thanks for buying me the guitar'

'Don't worry, consider it a late birthday present from me, I'm glad you like it squirt.'

'Squirt?'

'Well you have to have some sort of nickname don't you?'

* * *

><p>Beth could not believe the most amazing week of her life was coming to an end. It was now Friday night. She had spent yesterday sightseeing and shopping round New York with her Dad and sister. She had been to the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State building. She had also visted several shops trying to find a special dress for tonight.<p>

She was currently standing at the stage door of the Gershwin Theatre on Broadway. Her sister was standing next to her, clutching her playbill, as they waited to get it signed. Actually they were right at the back of the queue because Rachel, though not in the show, was being asked for her autograph, by some Broadway fans. She had just seen _Wicked_, another dream come true, it had been Rachel's birthday treat to her. She was waiting patiently, for the star of the show to appear, when she hear a voice she recognised from somewhere.

'Well if it's not Miss Rachel Berry'

* * *

><p><em>Who could that be?<em>

_Please read and review :)  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

'Jesse!' Rachel cried, as she raced towards the tall man, throwing her arms around him and giving him a huge hug, much to the delight of the adoring fans whose autograph books and playbills, he had just been signing. 'You were very good you know, note perfect' she commented 'however I think that you lacked emotional depth in some places' she added with a small laugh.

Jesse started laughing; That phrase was now a private joke between them. He was so glad that he was friends again with Rachel. He played Tony next to her portrayal Maria_, _the role which won her a Tony Award. The first rehearsals were very tense, since Rachel still held on to the grudge she had formed against him, when he left New Directions, broke her heart and then egged her. However they finally over came their differences, their mutual love of musicals coming through and were now good friends. Rachel liked knowing that there was someone more ambitious as her out there, someone who could understand her diva storm outs and desires.

'Jesse, there is someone I'd like you to meet' Rachel said, reaching out for a confused Beth's hand. 'Beth, this is...'

'Uncle Jesse?' Beth asked staring up at the man she had been watching performing on the stage.

'Beth?' Jesse exclaimed looking at the small girl, dressed up for the occasion.

'Look I'll explain' Rachel said looking between the shocked pair. 'Can we go somewhere more private?' guesturing to the crowds outside the theatre.

'Yes, come back to my dressing room' Jesse replied, leading them through the stage door, away from the Broadway fans.

* * *

><p>'Shelby's dead.' Jesse stated, for the third time. He was currently sitting on the small blue sofa which was squashed into the small corner of the dressing room, his head as in his hands. Rachel, with some imput from Beth, had just retold what had happened in the past week. 'I feel so bad, it's my fault that Beth was taken into care, I should have known, I'm her godfather, I should have been there to help her' he said in dispair<p>

'Shhhh Jesse' Rachel said comfortingly 'It's not your fault.' Beth was standing awkwardly in the other corner, near the door. Seeing adults upset, even crying was odd, especially if you knew them. However she had not seen her Uncle Jesse in years, he had stopped coming to her birthday parties after her fifth. Her Mom had said that he was too busy in New York to bother with them any more. She had felt angry and very upset, especially since he was not there for her when her Mother was ill. Now looking at the man, who her sister was now comforting, she knew that her Mom had not been telling her the whole truth.

'But it is' Jesse insisted 'we had a fall out and I refused to contact her until she realised how stupid she was being.'

'What did you have an argument about?' asked Rachel curiously

'you' he replied simply. 'It started after she came up to see the opening night of _West Side Story, _I had invited her to come up and see my first performance on Broadway, but I failed to mention that you were playing Maria. She said she would meet me by the stage door after the performance, but she did not turn up. I found her back at the hotel she was staying in, crying. She shouted at me for not telling her that you were also in that performance. I asked why she had not met me at the stage door and she said that she did not want to see or contact you, it hurt too much and you did not need her'. He paused for a moment, composing himself.

'You know that's not the truth' Rachel said quietly. It was so quite in fact that Beth barely heard her.

'I know, Rach, and I tried to tell her that you did need a Mom, but...'

'...She was stubborn and refused to listen.'

Jesse gave Rachel a questioning look. 'Well we were far too similar in that aspect of our personalities' she said. Rachel then noticed Beth in the corner. Beth was feeling upset; she had not really considered what had happened between Rachel and her mother. She had not really thought how much her presence could be hurting Rachel, she was her replacement. Rachel, as if she could read her sister's thoughts opened her arms. Beth ran to her and gave her a hug.

'I never blamed you, you know' she whispered into the girl's hair, 'I knew that Shelby wanted a second chance and she loved you.'

'Anyway' Jesse continued 'I never contacted her after that night, however I did see her in New York a couple of other time.'

'When?' asked Rachel

'She was at all your opening nights'

Rachel smiled softly, she knew her mother had cared for her, she just wished she could have seen talked or sung with her again.

* * *

><p>'It was a really good performance Uncle Jesse' Beth said as she said goodbye to her newly discovered godfather.<p>

'I'm glad you enjoyed it' he replied

'I'll see you soon?' she asked anxiously

'Yes' he replied 'unless I've been uninvited to your sister's wedding!' Jesse then gave the two sisters one last hug before they got into the taxi, which would take them back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>'Noah we're back!' Rachel shouted into the empty dark apartment. All their belongings had been loaded onto a removal van, earlier that day, and were now on their way back to Lima. All that was left was a few cupboards and the lone grand piano in the music room.<p>

'Sorry, was just setting up the air beds, that we have got to sleep on tonight' he said apologetically, greeting Rachel and Beth. 'So how was the performance?' he asked

'Uncle Jesse was really good as Fiyero' Beth commented after receiving a huge from her father.

'Uncle?' Noah whispered to Rachel.

'I'll explain later' she replied giving him a kiss.

'Eww' Beth said, 'can you do that somewhere else?'

'No' replied Noah giving his fiancée another quick peck on the lips. 'Now off to bed squirt, we're going home tomorrow!'

* * *

><p><em>Hi thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter.<em>

_Next chapter we shall be back in Lima and Beth should be meeting some more relatives!_

_Please review! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

'Rach!' Beth shouted 'I've unpacked the last of my boxes'

'Great' Rachel replied tiredly. The move had been exhausting, the removal men just did not follow orders easily and had put everything in the wrong rooms. How, could a box clearly labelled '_Berry's Barbra Collection', _have ended up in the kitchen?

'Hey, Rach' Noah, her fiancée, said coming off the phone. 'That was Mrs Frost; she wants to meet up sometime this week, to discuss about Beth's living arrangements and Shelby's house'

'Her house?'

'Yeah, it still has not been sold and all her possessions and some of Beth's are still there'

'Oh' Rachel sighed, there seemed so much to do, decorate the house, plan the wedding, find a new job and now clean out her dead mother's house.

'Hey come here' Noah said opening his arms and giving her a comforting hug and a quick kiss on her lips 'calm down everything will be fine.'

'I know' she replied moulding herself into his arms 'It seems that there is so much to be done, the house is a mess, Beth needs more clothes and your mother needs visiting'.

'Right...' Noah said hesitantly 'I forgot about that'

'Why don't you go now?'

'How am I meant to tell her about Beth?' he asked suddenly.

'She'll be thrilled to hear about her granddaughter.'

'That reminds me' Noah added, recalling his resent conversation with Mrs Frost. 'Mrs Frost wanted to know whether we were still in contact with Beth's birth mother...'

'Damn it!' Rachel remarked 'I need to call Quinn.'

* * *

><p>Rachel had been staring and Quinn's number for the past five minutes. The house was quiet now. Noah had left her, gone to visit his mother and Beth was upstairs sorting out her room, making a list of all the things she needed and was listening to her iPod, a gift from her newly discovered godfather. Rachel knew she could not put it off any longer. After muttering a quick prayer in Hebrew, she picked up the phone a dialled Quinn Evans' number.<p>

'_Hello, Quinn Evans speaking'_

'Hi Quinn its Rachel'

'_Rach!' How are you? You're back from New York?_

'Yeah got back today's ago'

'_That's good.'_

There was an awkward pause

'Umm... Quinn, I need to talk to you about something'

'_What, is it about the wedding? Aimee is really looking forward to being a bridesmaid'_

'No it's about Beth'

'_Beth?'_

'Maybe you should come over, you know our new address?'

* * *

><p>Of all the things Quinn Evans expected to hear on a sleepy Tuesday afternoon, it was not the name of her first born daughter, the one she gave up for adoption, just over ten years ago. She had been a scared sixteen year old, still in high school and was not ready to look after a child. She had loved Beth, and was almost inconsolable over the summer after she was given away. Since then Quinn had moved on with her life. She had grown up and become a better person. She was now happily married to Sam and had a lovely three year old daughter, with another on the way in six months time. She wondered why now, after all these years, Rachel mentioned her.<p>

Thankfully Sam was at a football coaches convention and Aimee was with her grandmother, so there was no one there to ask questions about where she was about to go. She carefully got into her car and drove across Lima to Rachel's new house. After parking her car, she made her way up to the front door and nervously rung the door bell. Patiently she waited.

* * *

><p>'My Grandbaby is living with you' a delighted Mrs Puckerman exclaimed as she threw her arms around her son. 'Oh Noahie, that is such good news!'<p>

'I know Ma' Noah replied, recovering from his mother's enthusiastic rib cracking hug.

'So what is she like? Has she been raised in our faith? When will get to meet her?' she babbled, dancing around the small living room with excitement.'

'She's wonderful Ma' Noah replied proudly 'I think she got the best bits of me and Quinn'

'Does Quinn know?'

'Not right now'

* * *

><p>'Come in, come in' Rachel said as she welcomed Quinn in through the door 'sorry about the mess' she added apologetically as she showed Quinn into the living room. 'Can I get you something to drink?'<p>

'No' Quinn replied. 'Why did you call me about Beth?' she asked

'Shelby is dead' Rachel replied sadly sinking into the sofa next to Quinn.

'What? Is Beth alright?'

'Shelby died from cancer around six months ago, Noah and I found Beth in New York last weekend, she is now living with us'

'Oh my ...' Quinn said. 'Can I meet her?' she asked

'Beth!' Rachel called up the stairs 'There's someone here who wants to meets you'

'Coming Rach!' came Beth's reply, followed by the thump thump of a child running down the stairs.

'Beth this is Quinn your...'

'My Biological mother' Beth said finishing off her older sister's sentence.

'You know about me?' Quinn asked, looking at the child in front of her. She was the perfect blend of parents.

'Of course I do' Beth replied walking steadily 'You're in Rachel's old Thunderclaps and Rachel and Dad also spent nearly the whole journey back to Lima, reminiscing about their high school years.'

Rachel recognised that this was the point at which she should exit the room, leaving the newly reunited mother and daughter alone to talk. 'I just remembered I need to check if Mrs Puckerman wants to come over to dinner' she announced before hastily leaving the room.

Quinn laughed nervously, Rachel was many things, but being subtle was not one of them. 'So Beth...' she started to say, trying to break the tension in the room. What did one say to their daughter when you were meeting them for the first time in ten years?'

'Why did you give me up?' Beth asked curiously staring at her biological mother for the first time in ten years, 'Didn't you want me?'

* * *

><p><em>AN Thanks for all your reviews, sorry about the delay in updating. I hope you like this chapter even though it is a slight filler._

_ I'm just about to start some important exams now so I'll try to update in between revision :(_

~Cherry :D


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, what an opening question. Quinn looked nervously at her small daughter who was currently sitting next to her, looking quite upset. Her daughter,just had to ask such a horrible question. Quinn knew she had to answer it carefully or her daughter might under up hating her forever.

'What has Rach or Puck said about it?' Quinn asked, trying to see how much Beth already knew.

'Rachel said that I was given up for adoption because you loved me' Beth replied quietly. 'But I don't understand what she meant when she said that, how was giving me away loving me?' Beth began to cry. All the emotion she had built up after many years of wondering, about why she was adopted, were now coming out.

'Shhh, it's OK honey' Quinn said comfortingly, going into mother mode. Carefully she put an arm round Beth and after noticing that Beth had not rejected her touch, preceded to bring the crying girl towards her and give her a big hug. 'I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you' Quinn whispered into the girl's hair. 'You were so beautiful, tiny but perfectly formed.'

'If you loved me why didn't you keep me?' Beth asked, from within Quinn's comforting hug.

'You have to understand Beth, though however much I loved you, I could not keep you' Quinn continued, telling Beth about her sophomore year at high school. 'I was sixteen when I had you, I was so young and scared. My parents were strict, religious and sought to keep up an image of the perfect American family. An un-wed daughter did not fit into the equation.'

'What happened?' Beth asked curiously, feeling a lot of sympathy for the woman who was sitting next to her. She freed herself from Quinn grasp and sat cross legged facing Quinn, eager to hear more of her story.

'They kicked me out, I was given ten minutes to collect some belongings together and then I had to leave the house' Quinn replied frankly, 'I did not see my mother until you were born and I have not seen my father in years.

'Do you blame me for that?'

'No, I never blamed you, he was a miserable man anyway, he cheated on my Mom, they got a divorce and I haven't seen him since.'

'So you went to live with Dad, right?'

'No, this is the part where I tell you how awful I was in high school, before I had you' Quinn said sadly, taking Beth's hands into her own. 'To put it bluntly, excuse my language, I was a bitch at the beginning of high school. I was the head cheerleader; I dated the star quarter-back and ruled the school, making life hell for people like Rachel.

'But Dad never played quarter-back...you weren't dating Dad?

'No I dated his best friend, Finn'

'The one always in the front of the early thunderclap pictures of the glee club, with a puppy dog expression? The one that Rach said she dated for a bit? The one who apparently, according to Uncle Jesse, dances like a zombie?'

'Yes' Quinn replied laughing 'It was at a party, Finn was not there, I was feeling fat and I got drunk. Next think I know I'm pregnant with Puck, the bad boy of the school's baby'

'I was a mistake?' Beth asked tears welling up in her eyes.

'You were never considered a mistake by me or your father. He loved you from the very moment I told him about you. Having not had a father growing up he was determined to be the best father he could be. To start off with however I was selfish enough to turn him away'

'What did you do?' Beth wondered

'I pretended that the baby was Finn's and he was stupid enough to believe me. I was so caught up in trying to be perfect and I was so scared, I did not see how much I was hurting your father' Quinn replied sadly, staring down at her hands.

Beth jerked her hands away from her biological mother's in anger. 'How could you do that?' she asked incredulously.

'I know I was wrong, but like I said I was scared. Back then I did not know that much about Puck, only that he was, I quote '_Badass'_ and Jewish. I really though Finn would make a better father. Then as we got closer to our first sectionals performance, Rach became for suspicious about the baby's real father and announced her findings to Finn. Rach had a thing for Finn back then. Anyway Puck and Finn fought, Finn quit glee club and I was homeless again.' Quinn paused for a moment before carrying on. 'I moved in with your father after that, he was so sweet and I felt awful for treating him so badly before. We tried to make it work, being together, but at the time he was quite a ladies' man and besides you there was no real chemistry between us. I moved out a couple of weeks before you were born.'

'How come?'

'Puck and I were getting on each other's nerves and we fought a lot also I don't think Mrs Puckerman did not like me that much. Then I moved in with Mercedes.'

'Rach's friend, who is a fashion photographer and has a very powerful voice?'

'Yeah, she was lovely to me. Anyway during all of this was happening; Rachel was meeting her mother for the first time.'

'Rachel told me about Mom's plot to meet her and how she and Uncle Jesse dated for a couple of months in High school'

Quinn tried not to wince at Beth calling someone else _Mom. _It was strange to think that this was the first real conversation she had ever had with her eldest child. 'Anyway we went to Regionals, lost to the team Shelby was coaching (Quinn could not bring herself to say _your Mom) _and my water broke' Quinn then paused and took Beth's hands back into her own. She stared into her daughter's eyes, eyes which were so like her father's and continued. 'After a short labour, a spectacularly beautiful baby girl was born. You opened your tiny little mouth and gave a high pitched scream, alerting the members of the Glee club who were waiting outside that you had triumphantly entered the world'.

'At that moment I so desperately wanted to keep you' she continued as tears welled up in her eyes 'but I knew Puck and I could never raise a child together. We are great friends now, but back then we went from laughing to screaming at each other very quickly. When Shelby expressed and interest in adopting you, I knew she was the perfect choice. She would love you as much as I loved you and she could give you a happy childhood. Please say you understand why I gave you away? I was giving you a better home and a better chance in life' Quinn looked into her daughter's eyes once again, searching their depths to find an answer.

Beth blinked and looked into her mother's eyes. She thought about what her mother had just told her and even though she still felt some anger she now understood why. She thought back on all the happy times she had had with her Mom-her adopted Mom. Shelby had loved her so much and had given her so many opportunities, now thinking about it, she doubted she have had the same if she had been raised by Quinn.

'I understand' Beth said finally.

Quinn breathed out the breath her had been subconsciously holding, waiting for her daughter's answer. 'I just want you to know I never forgot about you, you know' she said pulling Beth into a hug. 'I've got ten year's worth of birthday and Christmas presents in a cupboard at home. I bought them just in case I saw you and to remember you. You are always near my heart Beth, you made me a better person, I was less of a bitch and started to make amends for the hurt I had caused in the past.'

Quinn then reached to her necklace which was around her neck. She no longer wore her silver cross, but in its place was a small heart shaped locket. Carefully she opened it and showed Beth the pictures it contained. Next to the one of Sam holding a small blond haired girl, Beth assumed to be Aimee, was a fuzzy picture of a small baby, fast asleep.

'It's the only picture I had of you, taken from Mercedes' camera phone, a couple of hours after you were born' Quinn said before closing the locket and tucking in back down her shirt. 'Now you are back I can get a better one.'

'Thank you for talking to me' Beth said 'I know I call Dad, _Dad _but I just don't feel comfortable with calling you Mom...'

'I understand honey' Quinn said 'I don't want to take Shelby's place in your life, but if you want to, I would like to be in it.'

'I'd like that' Beth replied smiling

'I'll be almost like your godmother, someone you can escape to when Rachel's craziness finally gets to you!' Quinn suggested hopefully

'That sounds good, Thanks Aunty Quinn!'

'Aunty Quinn, I like the sound of that!' Quinn replied smiling at her daughter, as she drew her into another big hug. She knew, call it mother's intuition, that even though she had just been reunited with her daughter, they would have a good relationship.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? This was a hard chapter to write because all the other chapters were building up to this moment so I hope it is OK!<br>_

_Thanks for all the reviews and please review this chapter!_

_~Cherry :D  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

'...So it was the first Glee rehearsal back after the summer. We had just placed 2nd at Nationals and were very pleased with ourselves. However the most surprising thing was that, for that whole summer, no one had heard a thing out of Rachel.' Quinn said to Beth, who was comfortably sitting next to her, Beth's head on her '_Aunty Quinn's'_ lap. 'It was surprising because the previous summer, Rachel, in her over enthusiastic determined way, and been asking for extra practices during the break. You would have thought that after coming so close to winning, she would be really crazy.'

'Rach is not crazy' Beth said, defending her older sister

'I know she isn't now' replied Quinn 'but back then she was like a woman possessed if she wanted anything. So no news from Rachel or Puck that summer' Quinn continued. 'Everyone in the Glee club, was very curious as to why the resident diva was silent. So everyone was gathered in the choir room, catching up. Then in comes Rachel, her big smile on her face as usual. However what was different was there was now a brighter spark in her eyes. A blind man could have seen it. She looked so relaxed, everyone was shocked. The more shocking was that Puck came in staight after, a spark was also in his eyes which was identicle to Rachel's. Rachel then turned round and smiled softly at him, before reaching out and dragging him down in the seat next to her.'

'Did I hear my name?' came Rachel's voice from the doorway of the living room.

'Aunty Quinn, was telling me about how the rest of the club found out that you and Dad were together. She had just got to the part where everyone was very shocked' Beth said to her sister

'Oh, I remember that! All your faces!' Rachel exclaimed, laughing at the memory. 'I swear that even Mr Schue's jaw dropped past its normal limit, when we sang together and said we were a couple'

'Well it was rather shocking' Quinn said defensively 'We hear nothing from both of you all summer and then suddenly your standing in front of the Glee club, staring so lovingly at each other and singing your hearts out, excuse me for being shocked!'

'What song did you sing?' Beth asked curiously

'I know you by heart' Rachel replied, a special smile forming on her face as she remembered that summer. 'Anyway' she said, snapping out of her thoughts 'I wondered if you wanted to stay for dinner? Mrs Puckerman is coming, apparently according to Noah she '_can't wait to see her grandbaby', _her words not mine!'

'Thanks for the offer, but I need to go to a Doctor's appointment, before I pick up Aimee from my mother's and Sam comes home tonight' Quinn replied standing up.

'You're ok?' Beth said worryingly, she hated the thought that Quinn was ill.

'No, I'm fine' Quinn soothingly 'It's just that in 6 months time I'm going to have another baby!'

'That's fantastic, congratulations!' Rachel said giving Quinn a big hug. 'Can you meet up sometime this week? I'm sure Beth would like to meet Aimee'

'That would be great! You can tell me all about your dress and the bridesmaids' Quinn replied, now giving Beth another hug.

'I'm a bridesmaid as well' she announced

'That's great!' Quinn replied, smiling. She was glad that Beth had found a home with Puck and Rachel. 'How about Wednesday?'

'Can't do that I'm afraid, meeting Beth's social worker, to discuss the finalisation of her living arrangements'

'Would it be easier if I came along? And then you could all come back for lunch at my house?'

'Yeah that would be lovely' replied Rachel. She was so glad that Quinn had been so accepting of Beth and had welcomed her back into her life. She only wished Shelby had welcomed her back in to hers.

* * *

><p>'Hey are you ok?' Rachel asked her sister, who had been very quite after they had said goodbye to Quinn one hour ago. They were now in the new kitchen and Beth was currently sitting on a stool watching Rachel prepare lasagne for dinner.<p>

'I...' started Beth before she burst into tears.

'Hey, hey, hey' Rachel said, leaving the mince in the pan and coming over to her sister. She put a comforting arm around her. 'What's the matter?' she asked.

'I...I...I just feel a bit over whelmed, you know' replied Beth, sniffing slightly. 'This time two weeks ago I had not family and no real home and now, I have you and Dad and Uncle Jesse, not to mention Aunty Quinn and now I'm about to meet my grandmother. I've never had a grandmother' she said turning to Rachel and giving her a hug 'Mom's mom died before I was born and I've never had Aunts or Uncles. It was just me and Mom. Being back in Lima I really realise that she's not here. I have you and...

'I understand' replied Rachel stroking the young girl's hair. 'Suddenly, you are meeting all these new people and you want to be happy, but you feel you can't be happy because Mom is dead'

'Yeah'

'Well, I know she would not want you to be sad. She would want you to remember her but move on with your life. Reach for your stars and follow your dreams'

Beth laughed a little, 'you sounded just like Mom then' she remarked 'she would go on and on about stars, they were everywhere.'

'Yeah' replied her older sister pressing a small kiss to her little sister's forehead before she walked back to the pan on top of the oven 'stars were our thing' she whispered.

* * *

><p>'Honey I'm home!' came Noah's voice as he opened the door and showed his mother and sister into the hall.<p>

'Welcome Miriam' Rachel said giving her soon-to-be mother-in-law a hug and a kiss on cheek'

'It's good to see you again Rachel' Noah's mother replied 'hope you don't mind that I brought Eden with me as well?'

'No, that fine' Rachel said moving over to the girl in question

'Rachie!' Eden shouted as she threw her arms around her. 'I haven't seen you in ages, how was New York? Thanks for asking me to be your bridesmaid!' she rattled off quickly

'Eden, calm down' her older brother said as he led them all into the dining room. Noah noticed Beth lurking shyly behind the door. Beth was so nervous, what did you say to your grandmother, who you were meeting for the first time?

As if she sensed her granddaughter's discomfort, Miriam Puckerman ran to Beth and gave her one of her famous rib cracking hugs. 'Oh Noahie!' she exclaimed 'you did not tell me she was so beautiful!'

'Ma, chill!' Noah replied coming to Beth's rescue 'you're scaring her!'

'Sorry Beth, I'm your Bubbe' Mrs Puckerman said before living another hug.

'Wow, I've been getting a lot of hugs today' she remarked

'Hi Beth, I'm your Aunt Eden' Noah's sister said introducing herself.

* * *

><p>Beth smiled; it felt good to be around family. They were all sitting around Rachel and Noah's small dining table and had been discussing a variety of different topics. Her new Bubbe had been delighted to discover that not only had Beth been raised in the Jewish faith but spoke a little Hebrew as well. 'I have a Jewish grandbaby!' she had exclaimed loudly raising her arms in the air in celebration. Eden had been interested in what Beth liked doing and what she had done in New York. Beth had also learnt that Eden also played the guitar, was nearing her senior year at William McKinley High school and was heading to Yale University to study law.<p>

Beth now tuned back into the conversation which was taking place. Eden and her Bubbe were trying to get details of the wedding dress out of Rachel, who was keeping her mouth shut and was determined to keep it a secret. Noah was leaning back in his seat watching his mother in amusement, as she waved her arms around in frustration.

'I know what it looks like' piped up Beth from her seat next to father 'I'm not saying anything but Rach looks stunning in it'

'I sure she does, sweetie' Miriam replied, giving both Rachel and Beth a smile. 'Have you told your father's about Beth yet?' she asked, changing the subject.

'No' Rachel replied quietly 'they come back the day before the wedding and said they did not want to be disturbed on their business trip'. Then Beth observed that the table became very quiet as both Eden and Miriam gave Rachel sympathetic looks of understanding and her father squeezed Rachel's hand under the table.

'So who wants some pudding?' Rachel said brightly, cutting through the silence which had formed in the once lively room. As everyone nodded their heads and Rachel walked out of the room, towards the kitchen, Beth wondered what the matter between Rach and her Dads was.

* * *

><p><em>Hi! I hope you have enjoyed the tenth chapter of Home!<em>

_The song mentioned in this chapter is 'I know you by heart' by Eva Cassidy. It's beautiful and if you haven't heard of it I suggest you go and listen to it!_

_I was wondering about writting one shot coming off this chapter, which told the story of how Rachel and Noah got together, it would include this song. Please let me know, via a review or PM me, what you think._

_Thanks to everyone who was reviewed, alerted or favourited and please review this chapter!_

~Cherry :D


	11. Chapter 11

Beth could not believe she was back here, at her old house. It had been her home for so many years, yet now it was cold, dark and empty. She was here helping her Dad and Rach sort out all of her Mom's things so they could sell the house. She had just finish packing up her old bedroom. Dust cloths covered the various pieces of furniture around the desolate house. It pained her to admit it, but this was not her home anymore, her Mom was gone and her new home was with her Dad and sister. Closing her bedroom door carefully behind her she headed to her Mom's old bedroom, were her Father was sorting out her Mom's things, since Rach, for some reason had refused to go in there.

'Hey Dad' she said peering around the door

'Hey Squirt' he replied

'Do you need any help?' she asked

'No, nearly done, but I think Rach might need some'

With that Beth closed the door and headed downstairs, Rachel was now clearing out her Mom's music room/office. She headed down the hall, towards the sound of the humming which was coming from the room at the end of the corridor. Beth opened the door and silently observed the scene in front of her.

Rachel was spinning around the room busily sorting various albums and bits of sheet music into piles.

'Rach, do you need any help?' Beth asked, cutting through her sister's humming.

'Oh hi Beth' Rachel remarked 'you've finished sorting out all your stuff?'

'Yeah' Beth replied looking wistfully around the room. This was the heart of the house; music came from here filling the house with beautiful melodies and harmonies. Now it was silent. Her eyes drifted over to the grand piano which stood in the corner of the room, covered by a dust cloth. She made her way over to it, gently peeling back the cloth to reveal the glossy black wood beneath. This was where her Mom had sat her down at the tender age of five and began to teach her the piano. Patiently she had watched Beth play wrong notes and discords, but always encouraging her to continue. Now because of her Mom's teaching, Beth could play the piano quite well, though now she was out of practise.

As if she sensed her sister's sad thoughts about the piano, Rachel stopped what she was doing and headed over to the small girl. 'We left our old piano in New York and I thought that we could move this piano back to our house' she said quietly

'Really?' Beth asked

'Yep' her sister replied 'now let me show you your baby albums which I've just found!'

Beth groaned, this was going to be embarrassing!

* * *

><p>Clouds gathered in the sky as Rachel made her way to the cemetery. She needed to make peace with her past. Noah was taking Beth to Quinn's for the night. Parking her car at the gates she made her way in, looking for a particular grave. There were so many of them, standing row on row, Rachel headed to where there seemed to be newer ones, scanning the names of the recently departed. She finally found the one she was looking for.<p>

_Shelby Corcoran _

It was quite inconspicuous, as far a grave stones went. Plain grey stone with the name engraved in the centre of it. No dates, no epitaph, just her name.

'Hi Mom' Rachel whispered placing the bunch of white lilies she a brought with her next to the headstone. Looking down at her biological mother's grave really brought home to her for the first time that her mother was dead.

'I found your letter Mom' Rachel said staring down at the stone, reaching into her handbag and pulling out the mentioned item. She had found it buried deep inside one of the drawers in her Mom's desk. For what seemed the hundredth time Rachel reread the letter.

_Dear Rachel,_

_You have no idea how many times I have written and rewritten this letter's content. One of my biggest regrets is giving you up and letting you fade out of my life for a second time. My stupid pride got in the way and I was scared, before I adopted Beth I had no idea how to be a Mom and the fact that you had two Dads made me think that you did not need a Mom, maybe you don't. But looking back I never asked you, I just cut you off before I could find anything else about you. I don't know what your favourite colour is, or what your favourite food is. I can guess at your favourite film and movie but I'm not sure. I remember seeing you up on that Broadway stage singing your heart out on your first night. You were flawless, just like when I first heard you sing all those years ago. You completely stole the show. _

_In the unlikely chance you find this letter, I want to let you know how much I love you and I am so proud of you. You have achieved so much. Seeing your name in lights on Broadway and hearing about your two Tony Awards was amazing. Though I know I know I shouldn't ask anything of you but please look out for Beth, my Parents died a long time ago and she needs a family, something I am now failing to give her. _

_It hurts me to think that I will probably never see you again, but just know how much I love you, my little star._

_All my Love_

_Mom_

Tears began to well up in Rachel's eyes as she refolded the letter and placed it carefully back into her handbag. 'I needed a Mom' Rachel whispered to grave. 'My Dads were great but, you have been to see more of my performances than them, you cared. Once I went to New York my Dads went on endless business trips. I wish we could have had more time together' she added regretfully 'I came here to make my peace with my past, I'm getting married in two weeks, and you're not going to be there, you're not going to be there to encourage me and tell me it's going to be alright, but I'm going to imagine you're there.' Rachel wiped a stray tear off her cheek. 'Beth's going to be there though' she added with a smile 'Noah and I found her in New York, she now has a home with us, but I know she misses you'

More tears began to flow as the rain began to fall. Rachel stood there in the rain staring silently at the grave. It was all wrong, the Shelby she had known was bright, loud and the centre of attention. It did not seem right to Rachel, that she should be buried under such a plain a boring grave. Reaching into her handbag, she now pulled out the sheet of star stickers she always carried around with her. Approaching the headstone carefully she decorated it with stars, making it stand out in the drizzle. Rachel breathed out; it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She no longer felt any anger for her mother; she now felt more at peace. She just wished they had found each other sooner.

Though the rain, which was growing steadily heavier, she heard familiar footsteps.

'Rach!' She heard Noah's voice calling. 'Rach' he said as he finally found her 'I was driving around looking for you'

'Sorry' she replied as he pulled her in for a comforting hug, 'I just had to come here and see and...' she was cut off by Noah kissing her.

'I understand babe' he said as he lead her out of the rain, away from the dark damp cemetery and into the warmth of their car.

* * *

><p><em>Hi! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, Revision and exams are very time consuming :(<em>

_ I know this is not one of my best chapters but I felt that Rachel needed to come to terms with her relationship or lack of relationship with her mother._

_We're nearing the end now and I'll try and update sooner this time!_

_Thanks for reading this story! :)  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

Beth swayed in time to the music as she watched her father and sister dance. They were dancing close together, her Dad's hands on Rachel's hips and Rachel's arms placed lovingly around his neck. They gazed softly into each other's eyes as they twirled around on the dacefloor, havinging their first dance to Billy Joel's '_She's always a Woman'. _Beth sighed, they looked so perfect together.

It had been a long day, a day which had started with her Uncle Kurt breaking into the house to start getting Rachel and her bridesmaids ready, and had ended with her dad and sister being married. During the day Beth had met more relatives than she ever knew she had and member's of her sister's old Glee club, who were apparently all very excited to be seeing the Puckleberry wedding.

'Bethy dance' came a small demanding voice next to Beth. She looked down and looked at her small half sister who was standing next to her. Aimee's hand was holding on tightly to Beth's as they watched as more and more couples joined the newlyweds on the dance floor.

'You want to dance?' Beth asked and Aimee nodded, her blonde curls bobbing up and down. Beth then carefully picked the two year old up and walked on to the dance floor. Her arms started to ache as she spun and twirled with Aimee on the dance floor. Laughter rippled out of the small girl's mouth as her older sister made her fly through the air.

'Hey let me take her' came the voice of her Uncle Sam, who appeared behind her.

'Thanks' Beth replied as she was relieved of her heavy burden. She watched as Uncle Sam took Aimee back to her mother, Aunty Quinn, whose stomach was now even bigger. Even though she had only known Aimee for a couple of weeks she already liked the idea of being an older sister. When she first met Aimee, she was very nervous; however Aimee had given her a big smile and asked Beth whether she wanted to play with her. Aunty Quinn had found them hours later in Aimee's bedroom, playing an elaborate game of make believe which involved two princesses, evil magicians and tea parties.

Beth was pulled out of her thoughts as she herself dancing with her godfather, who had flown in from New York to come the wedding. She smiled as he began to spin her quickly under his arm, her hair whipped around wildly. Beth laughed, she had not had so much fun in ages.

* * *

><p>'I love you' Rachel whispered into her new husband's ear. The reception was winding down now as the DJ played the last song of the night, small children had been taken to bed as the tired guests began filter back to their rooms. This was not one of those wedding where the partying went on until the early hours of the next morning, since many of the guests had young families and needed a good nights sleep!<p>

'I love you too babe' Noah replied as he kissed his new wife.

'I can't believe I'm finally your wife' Rachel said 'thank you for waiting for me to be ready and to achieve my dreams.'

'Thank you for believing in me and making me a better person'

'You were always a good person Noah; I just had to peel back the badassness'

'Well I had to get you to turn down the Berry-craziness'

'You love my craziness'

'That's true' he replied before pulling her into another kiss

* * *

><p>Beth rested her head sleepily on her Aunt Eden's shoulder. She slowly closed her eyes a listen to the final bars of the slow music fade away. Two months ago she could have never imagined she would be here, at the wedding of her biological father and long lost sister. They were going on honeymoon for two weeks, to a secret destination, leaving Beth in the care of various relatives. Beth felt comforted in the knowledge that she was not alone in the world anymore; she had a godfather and her biological mother, not to mention her amazing Bubbe, whom she was staying with for the two weeks.<p>

Noah walked quietly over to his sleeping daughter's form. With ease he picked her up and with Rachel walking by his side, made his way to his daughter's hotel room. Trying not to disturb her, he placed her in the bed and tucked her in, placing a kiss on her small forehead.

'Love you Daddy' she whispered half asleep

'Love you too squirt' he replied before shutting the door.

* * *

><p><em>AN I can't believe it's nearly over! only the epilogue to go!_

_Thank you to Alybear for giving me the idea about including how Beth met Aimee. I hope the little mention was alright!_

_Thanks for reading! ~ Cherry :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear Diary_

_Today is my 16__th__ birthday! It was such a good day. Rach and Auntie Quinn organised a surprise birthday party for me, with all my family in attendance. Since I only got you today, diary (you were a present from Rach, you're covered in stars) I'd better explain my family to you, since it is very confusing. I live with my Dad, Rach, who is my big sister and their two children, Ava and Zach. They were honeymoon babies and are five years old. Most of the time they are so sweet. However they can also be so annoying, especially when Dad has fed them too much sugar!_

_ Dad works as a Math teacher at William McKinley High School, which is where I am nearing the end of my sophomore year. It can be so annoying having your Dad at school with you, especially when he scares away boys. Just take last week as an example: Max, this guy I really like, golden brown hair, bright blue eyes…was about to ask me to the party he was having at his house next weekend, when Dad came around the corner. Dad gave Max his 'badass' glare and poor Max started stuttering before hurrying away. I was so annoyed! I know Dad just wants what is best for me but…urgh._

_Rach my sister is great though, she is the person I normally go to when I need to vent, since she is a great listener. When Ava and Zach were younger, she mainly worked from home as a singing teacher, but now they are bigger she is the director of the local community theatre group. I job she loves, since she gets to boss people around and, in her own words: channel her inner Coach Corcoran. She still sings though, all the time. The house is full of music, Rach singing while cooking the dinner, Dad casually strumming on his guitar, trying out ideas for songs for the Glee club, me practising up in my bedroom or the twins shrieking! There is no quiet._

_When I want a bit of peace and quiet, away from all the craziness, I go to Auntie Quinn's house. Quinn is biological mother, but she gave me up for adoption when I was only a couple of hours old. I understand why she did it, especially now I am the same age as she was when she had me. I can't imaging having a child at this age. Actually Quinn's house is not really quieter than home. Quinn and her husband, Sam have three daughters. Aimee, who is eight, five and a half (the half is very important!) year old Gracie and three year old Robyn. I like having such a large family, but not when I have to baby sit them all! _

_They all came today, secretly coming around and decorating while Rach took me to say hi to Mom. Mom, Shelby, is Rach's biological mother and my adopted mom. She died just over six years ago and I came to live with Dad and Rach. I do miss her, but I know that she would want to be happy. I always visit her grave on my birthday, so she can still celebrate it with me. A couple of years ago Rach had a new headstone made for her, to replace the boring old one. This new one has stars engraved all over it and is perfect. _

_When I came back, I was led into the garden were everyone was waiting to surprise me. Eden was there, which was a huge surprise. I thought she could not make it because she had a horrible case in Columbus and could not get away. Eden is a lawyer in Columbus, having graduated from Yale, three years ago. She works for Lopez law firm, which is owned by a friend of the family. Bubbe was also there, crying rather loudly when I arrived. 'My grandbaby is all grown up!' she was wailing hysterically. I was so embarrassing! I love her but sometimes she can be rather over emotional. _

_Another surprise was Uncle Kurt , who had come all the way from New York with his husband Blaine, to come to my party. They brought me some wonderful clothes, but the best present was from Dad, Rach and Uncle Jesse, my godfather. This summer they are taking me back to New York to see the new Broadway production of Les Miserables! I am so excited! Les Mis is my favourite musical and I'm going to see it! Uncle Jesse could not come but I'll be seeing him soon since he is one of the judges at Nationals which is a month away in LA. We got through to Nationals! Dad and Rach were so happy; she is also assistant coach to New Directions. We made it last year but we did not get into the top 10, which we will do this year!_

_I can't believe diary that it has been six years since I met Dad and Rach, before then I was so alone and now I have a huge family whom I love and I am also glad Rach gave you to me.  
><em>

_Tomorrow I'm going out to breadsticks with my friends, that includes Max! We shall see what happens, fingers crossed!  
><em>

_Beth_

_x_

* * *

><p><em>And that was the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who was read, alerted, favourited and reviewed this story! I woulod not have got here if it was not for you guys.<em>

_ I can't believe it is finally over and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! A big thank you must go out to clonedmemories for encouraging my early ideas and for reviewing every chapter :)_

_Thanks again ~ Cherry :) _


End file.
